occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecilia Rotter
CeciliaDaughter of Hades Sticks in a bundle are unbreakable. ~Kenyan Proverb The Rotter family are a supernatural bunch, they are each unique in their own special way. Mother, Carin is a Half-Angel; part human and part Angel. Father, Anthony is a werewolf; a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature. The children share nothing in common with either parent. Carin, and Anthony were not sure what their specific abilities combined would do to a child. They also could not agree if they would try for a baby despite their growing fears. Their youngest, their sons, Kurt & Heath are Half-demons; part human and part demon, their daughter a demigoddess; a being who is half human, typically the child of a God or Goddess. No ordinary girl, Cecilia was born of a mortal mother, and a godly father. She was brought up by a kind, and loving couple Carin and Anthony. Carin was given up for adoption as a child, and Anthony was orphaned during his teen years. When they met they bonded over their mutual feelings of adoption. After they married the decided they wanted add to what they world has, they wanted to take the children who were already living, with nothing. They began with one child, a girl and soon adopted two more boys. Cecilia Ariel Rotter is their first child, she is and was a handful. But, her adoptive parents, they love her anyways. She is a halfling, something Carin and Anthony had not known when they chose her from the dozens of other adorable little girls they had seen. Ceci has a way about her, she has the gift of Prophecy, Umbrakinesis, Necromancy, and various other magical abilities. Due to her Prophetic capabilities Ceci knows that she, and her brothers are adopted. Bothered by the "unusual" nature of her family, Ceci has tried, and tries very hard to not let that fact get her down. :When she is in a gloomy state of mind her Umbrakinesis is usually to blame. She has to literally think lightly in order to keep her darkness from overtaking the world. Ceci doesn't believe she could blanket everything in darkness but she has unintentionally blacked out her entire neighborhood and then some. Her brothers Kurtis, and Heath are Half-demons, Ceci knows this, again, because of her Prophetic abilities. Seeing in numerous visions what kind of men they can or will become. Ceci is more fearful of the future of Kurtis and Heath than she is about her own. This fear is what caused her first neighborhood blackout. :She forces herself to no think about it, she focuses on being a good role model. Ceci's brothers are highly entertained by morbidity, and violence. Her own inherited darkness, is a part of herself she has to fight. Ceci's godly father is not someone she would want to look up to. :Her skill set has been attributed to Hades also know as Pluto, King of the underworld. Hades/Pluto has spoken, and speaks to Ceci in her visions. She doesn't know when, she only knows that it has happened, and will happen again. She sees him as a statue of black marble, flanked on either side by a long spear-like staff, and a three headed dog. The vision of him appears to her in the same way, the only difference is when when Hades/Pluto finishes his speech, one of the dog heads bark. It has been a different head each time, Ceci knows this because she wakes from a stupor, and it irritates her that one head barks, while the others are quiet. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Half god Category:Neutral Category:HadesDotter